Back together
by AniZH
Summary: After having been broken up for so long, Beck and Jade need to catch up on a lot of physical closeness.


Hello, everyone!  
Here's my new little one shot that's not for children. Like at all. If you don't wanna read about sex, don't read this.  
And to everyone reading this: Please enjoy!

* * *

Beck doesn't instantly know why, but when he wakes up he feels immense relief and happiness. He feels safe and warm and just perfectly confident with his whole life again. Like he hasn't felt for weeks and weeks.

He feels the hand in his hair, stroking it lightly, a knee touching his own.

He briefly opens his eyes and sees Jade next to him, both on their sides, turned to each other. She has her eyes still closed though she's awake, judging by her moving hand in his hair that feels so extremely comforting.

He sleepily closes his eyes again while he lets his own hand wander to Jade, meeting her knee, then moving up to her hip and then her waist. He pulls her closer while he himself moves in her direction and somehow, their lips meet without one of them opening their eyes back up. The rest of their bodies meet at the same time, closely.

They kiss for a long time sleepily, before he whispers against her lips: "Morning."

"Mhm," she just gives back before she kisses him again, moves her hand out of his hair onto his cheek. She also pulls her other hand from under her own head, puts it on his other cheek as she draws him into a few more slow kisses.

He presses their hips into each other again while he returns every kiss, every movement she makes.

"So glad you're still here," he whispers after a long while.

He opens his eyes, sees her doing the same, slightly raising her eyebrows as she asks with a smirk: "Thought I'd vanish like some awkward one night stand?"

He kisses her again before he answers honestly: "No. Just thought it could've all been some dream."

Her singing that song, him going up on stage and finally admitting he has missed her, them kissing, them making out and somehow getting back together in the process, them talking and them making out again, coming to his RV, making out and more and finally falling asleep arm in arm again.

The way she kisses him at that definitely says she's glad as well that all that hasn't just been some dream.

He presses her closer again because he feels the need to have her as close as possible, to be one with her, to feel her everywhere.

It gets more and more intense still and it goes on for several minutes like that before Jade moves her hand over his naked chest, scratching lightly over it with her nails, before she starts fumbling at his shorts.

"We don't have to," he mumbles between their kisses. He's long hard again and Jade must feel that. They already have had sex two times last night though and he doesn't expect her to give him any more than that. It's not like she has ever "given" him sex because he has wanted it without her wanting it, too. But he also wants to make sure she knows she still doesn't need to do that. He doesn't ever want her to get the idea that this is the only thing he has missed about her, even if they directly had sex two times after getting back together. He doesn't ever want her to get the idea that she needs to give him relief every damn time or otherwise it would be over again or something.

"You don't wanna?" she asks as she pushes him with his back on the bed, moves over him.

And that's not it because of course he wants to. He pulls her back into a kiss which she understands the right way as only shortly after, she touches him right where he needs to be touched. And not that long after, she has leaned over to the drawer next to the bed and has gotten a condom out there, of course still knowing where he keeps those, after she also filled up the supply a few times.

She doesn't undress him, has pulled his shorts down far enough for his erection to show out of it. She pulls the condom over him, before she strokes him a few more times, while she kisses him.

She doesn't let him wander down with his own hands, instead is quick to climb him. She pushes her own underwear only far enough away and with a moan, she gets him all the way inside of her. And god, does that feel good. Not to mention how easily she did it, already wet herself, just through making out like this.

He lies his head back, feeling overwhelmed by her on top of him, as she starts to ride him, slowly at first, then faster and harder.

His hands are allowed to roam again and while he pulls her head down with the one, pulling her into another kiss between both their moans, his other hand goes for her clit, rubbing it as best as he can while she moves even faster.

It doesn't take long for both of them to cum, Beck doing everything to hold back until Jade does, before giving into his own blissful orgasm.

Jade stays on top of him, even as he softens again, lies her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and for a while, they enjoy the aftermath of their orgasms as their breaths and heartbeats return to normal.

Then, Jade kisses him again, making a satisfied noise into the kiss, before she rolls down from him, turning him with her, their lips barely ever not touching.

They make out for some more, because they just can, then Jade pushes him slightly away and suddenly says: "You know how we talked one time and guessed we had an average of doing it once a day?"

That's a random thing to say but Beck totally does remember that talk. It was a on a lazy day, easily two years into their relationship, months before their big break-up. They noticed how they had sex like three times that day, while they haven't had sex every day the week before. It pretty much turned into once a day on average.

They are very much into each other, enjoy each other like crazy. They are both happy to finally get back to that.

"I do," Beck answers.

Jade has a certain glint in her eye. "Well, we screwed up that average. Maybe, we should put it back into place. That would mean we would have to catch up on three and a half months worth of sex."

"102 days," he adds while still trying to wrap his head around what Jade said. Well, this would mean they would have to have a lot of sex over the next few weeks if they want to catch up quickly. Obviously, they also have years and years of no sex before they even met, then still a lot of months of getting to know each other and dating. And then, they also didn't start like this, but started having sex every now and then, until it got to the point of that average. If you would have to count all that time like this period of the break-up, they would still have a long way to go to get to the actual average of having sex once a day every day of their life. And if they don't catch up on all that time from before their relationship, what's the point of doing it for their time broken up?

But this isn't serious. It's fun and it will be awesome to be able to claim that they should have sex to get that average back in place, to have some sort of "reason", next to just being totally turned on by each other. It will be something they can tease each other with. He loves it already.

Jade meanwhile draws her eyebrows together. "You counted the days we didn't have sex?"

Oh, he doesn't know spontanously, when they had sex for the last time before their break-up. He would have to think about it. But what came over his lips so quickly: "The days we weren't together."

For a moment, they just look at each other, silently. Then, Jade leans forward once more and draws him into another kiss. A kiss that's a promise. For and from both of them. That they'll never be seperated again, especially not for that long.

When they break apart, Beck decides to get back on the original topic: "So, what counts as one time sex?" As it totally happens that they stay in bed together like this and do it a few times. Does each one of that count? Or does it only count if they've done anything else in between?

This times it's him moving over her, taking her hands and pulling them up, pinning them down onto the bed right above her head.

Jade's hips slightly move up, to meet his, as she says with that smile that Beck loves so much: "An orgasm for each of us?"

He kisses her before he says: "So, if I would cum ten times and would grant you no orgasm at all, we wouldn't have had sex?"

That plays to one of their major kinks, him cumming, her not. Naturally, he also makes her cum at some point and all the teasing before, him controlling the timing of that orgasm, makes it really mind-blowing for her – which he loves to watch and to know that he can make that happen to her.

Well, and he would be in the mood of some of that, having pinned her down now. To take control of her and her body. Not in the exact same way he used to before their break-up. They need to get back to that, to that level of trust, that level of comfort... But slowly easing into that...

Jade seems to like that idea. "Well... Maybe, we could say two orgasms make one time sex. So that would be five times." Five times to get them closer to their average of having sex before their break-up.

"That sounds reasonable," he answers as if they're discussing something for a project for school. Then: "Which means, I should cuff you to this bed right now and we should do exactly that to catch up a little."

He's letting go of Jade, planning to get to his nightstand, getting the handcuffs and a new condom to change, but Jade, her hands free now, takes him by his arms, keeps him from leaning over to the nightstand, and says: "How about tomorrow? I should go home."

That doesn't sound like fun at all. He doesn't want her to go home, to leave his side so fast again after just getting back together the evening before.

"Why?"

"To change into some fresh clothes of my own."

Because unlike before their break-up, she doesn't have any clothes in his RV anymore. She has also often worn a shirt of his, but she obviously also wants to get new underwear on and everything.

Though... "You wouldn't need clothes at all if you would stay here." It's a weak and not too serious try to keep her from leaving.

She smirks about that comment, before she continues as if it wasn't made: "And to tell my mom about us. You probably also should talk to your parents."

If there's one thing he isn't excited about, considering the whole thing with getting back together with Jade, is to tell his parents about it. They never liked Jade and made snide remarks after they broke up that they knew from the beginning that she wasn't the right girl for him and was awful, and that they were glad he finally saw sense.

After coming home from the Full Moon Jam, he didn't even shortly go into the house to tell his parents that he was back. He hasn't done that anymore for some time. They're able to realize he's back by his car in the driveway and possibly the lights turned on in the RV.

Jade texted her mother that she would stay over at Beck's and then turned her phone off, saying she wasn't ready for her mother even getting the idea of calling back and asking what that's about as she thought them still broken up.

Her mother's used to Jade just doing what she wants, to having to accept it and didn't come here to get Jade home or to ask her for an explanation. But Jade feels obligated to go to her now and explain.

He understands and thinks she should totally do that. Still, he sighs as he finally gets off of her and lets himself fall on his back next to her.

"Don't whine," she scolds, not truly harsh though. She turns to him, sits up and strokes with her hand over his naked chest, lightly scratching it with her fingernails once more. "You will get your fair share."

That's somehow an extremely sexy sounding promise.

He takes her hand in his, holds it on top of his chest over his own heart. He would love to never have to let go of her again. Not just for the sex of it all.

"Can I take you out for dinner?"

He does. They get dressed and he brings her home before he tells his own parents about them getting back together. For dinner, he picks her up again. It's weird to find something to talk about at first. The evening before, when they broke apart from all the making out, they talked about their relationship. They are over that now.

But it's weird to find something to talk about. When they were together before, they did so much together and knew of everything else and were able to talk about the plot of the movie they recently watched together or alike. But now they have movies they watched apart because they couldn't bear being in the same room too much. They did so many things apart and it's almost like they don't want to tell each other how much they still enjoyed their lives, even though they were apart – though they did everything to pretend in front of each other that they were extremely happy when they were broken up.

Now, it's weird at first because they are unusually careful around each other, to not make the other feel bad.

Until at some point, Jade suddenly says: "This doesn't work."

And weirdly, Beck doesn't get scared, doesn't get scared that she wants to break up again. Because he gets what she's saying and agrees: "This is what broke us up in the first place." Them trying to be something they aren't. Them trying to be a couple in the way that others deem as normal. To not fight or even bicker too much. They have talked about how stupid it was after they got back together the day before. Because trying not to fight too much gets them fighting even more. They both are inclined to say what they're thinking and if they don't to peretend to be someone they are not, it stays inside of them and piles up there until they explode.

"I know you auditioned for Judie's play," Jade says. "Tell me about it."

He certainly was hesitant to talk about that as Jade never liked Judie who's a classmate who also has flirted with Beck before.

He didn't know that she knew about that. Yes, they still hung out much, but he was careful not to mention anything about it around her. Just like he was unsure about going on that date with Meredith. But one of their friends must have blabbed then. Of course.

He starts to talk about the audition and Jade's happy that he'll most likely get the role – because she's always supportive of him, no matter her jealousy.

And finally, it falls into place again. They fall into place. They talk like they've always talked, best friends just as much as lovers. Yes, they totally bicker at two points in the evening but it doesn't hurt them. They are themselves again and are finally back together.

They don't have sex that evening, though Jade stays over in the RV again. They keep on talking instead, telling each other everything the other one has missed in their lives. Making all the missed jokes, getting the expected dry comments on certain things, sharing like they share with nobody else but have shared with each other from the very beginning of their relationship.

They do have some more sex the next day. This night they talk until they fall asleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and calm.


End file.
